Bring me to life
by Kimberleigh
Summary: *A short story in the midst of It's not easy to be me* Elrond's about to lose everything he's ever wanted


Bring me to life

How can you see into my eyes Like open doors 

                  Elrond's breath caught in his throat as his eldest son entered the council room carrying a figure; a figure so familiar, Elrond hoped he was wrong.  Elrohir bounded in after his brother as Elrond stood.

                  " Ada, it's Nana," Elrohir managed.

The whole room was deathly silent.  Elrond hastily took his wife from Elladan's arms.  Elladan's cloak covered her naked body.  Elrond could only stare at her before rational thought kicked in.

_*Must heal her…_

His eyes fell on Elrohir.

                  " Elrohir, fetch your grandparents."

Elrohir's face darkened.

                  " But they are in Lindon."

Elrond sent him a scorching glance as he brushed by.  Elladan followed, knowing he could be of some help.  Elrohir only caught the tail end of his father's words.

                  " Fetch Glorfindel and tell him to get them."

~*~

                  Elrond laid his beloved wife upon his bed.

                  " Celebrían?" he whispered.

Only a soft moan answered.  Elrond suddenly felt the loss of another piece of him.

                  " Bree?" his voice shook.

She had cut herself off from him in mind and spirit.  Elrond gently opened one of her closed eyes seeking to enter her mind.  Elladan came to the other side of the bed, touching his father's arm gently.

                  " Ada."

Elladan revealed what Elrond had dreaded.  Her torso was covered with black bruises, fingerprints and one of her sides was bleeding.  Elrond closed his eyes.

_*I cannot even imagine what she went through._

He once again tried to enter her mind, but with no result.

_*Celebrían, my love, open your mind to me._

All Elrond could see in her mind was spiraling darkness.

~*~

Leading you down into my core Where I've become so numb 

                  Celebrían shivered.  She was alone in the darkness; alone in the coldness of her mind.  She tried to turn, but the darkness never faded.  Her mind was void of the happy images she remembered.  Images assaulted her.  She turned to flee into the deepening darkness.  She paused, feeling a gentle and soothing caress.

_*Elrond?_

She fully recognized the presence as he drew closer to her spirit and the demons it possessed.  She let her spirit fly away from him, farther into the recesses of her mind, praying he could not follow.

_*I cannot let him see this…ever…_

Slowly but surely an emotional numbness began to creep over her tainted spirit.

~*~

                  Elrond sat beside her limp body.  His clothes hung off his body.  It had been weeks since Celebrían had arrived in her battered state.  Footsteps came, but Elrond did not bother to look up.  He knew who it was.  Galadriel's mind had found his, informing him of their arrival.

                  " Nana?" the cry came.

                  Elrohir caught his sister as his grandparents hurried in.  He shook his head slightly, nodding towards the waft that was supposed to be their father.

_*Ada does not need your blubbering, Arwen._

Arwen pulled her arm away angrily.  She went to her father.  Elrond stood, seeing her.  Arwen threw her arms around his neck.

                  " Oh, Ada."

Elrond buried his face into his daughter's shoulder, breaking down into tears with her.  Elladan and Elrohir watched with open jaws.  In all their years, they had never seen their father cry.

~*~

                  Galadriel looked up at her husband.

_*She has hidden herself deep inside her mind._

Celeborn took his daughter's hand.

_*Allow me to try._

Galadriel nodded.  Celeborn leaned over his daughter.

_*Bree…_

A small cry was emitted from the depth of Celebrían's mind before she fled deeper.  Celeborn's heart panged as he looked at his wife.

                  " She has fled into the deepest reaches of her mind."  Celeborn's eyes turned to Elrond.  " Only Elrond can go there.  He is the one wed to her."

                  " She has cut me off," Elrond replied softly, his voice shaking with tears.

Galadriel watched her husband run a hand over his neck.  Celeborn shook his head.

                  " Then we must wait for her to come out.  If you cannot reach her, Elrond, no one can."

~*~

_Without a soul_

_My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold_

_Until you find it and bring it home_

                  The days wore on.  Spring faded into summer; Summer into fall.  Imladris seemed to have fallen into silence.  The valley was no longer filled with laughter.  A chill ran through the wind.  Celebrían visibly shuddered in Elrond's arms.  Elrond closed his eyes, once again trying to delve into her mind.  He sighed.  She was still hidden from him.  He glanced over at the tray Arwen placed beside him.

                  " Ada, you need to eat."

Elrond waved it away.

                  " Ada, I will tell Daernana if you do not eat.  She will put you to sleep and then confine you until you do eat."

Elrond picked up a piece of toast aimlessly, taking a quick bite.

                  " I am done, Arwen."

Arwen gave a small sigh.

                  " I do not want to lose you too, Ada."

Elrond's head swung up, but his daughter had already retreated, sans the tray.  Elrond gave a small sigh, reaching over Celebrían and picking back up the piece of toast.  He suddenly dropped the piece of toast, eyes swiveling down to his comatose wife.

_*Celebrían?_

Her mind slowly brushed his again.  She did not shield away when his mind merged with hers.  Elrond searched for whatever held her captive inside her mind, but he could not find it.

_*Celebrían…_

_*Let me go, Herven._

                  Elrond felt new tears beginning to form.  He looked out the window at the dying leaves.

_*I will die before you do, Celebrían.  Give me your nightmare.  I can bear it for you._

She mentally blocked him when he began to probe deeper.

_*No Elrond!_

Elrond was taken aback for a moment.

_*Come back with me._

_*Herven…_

Elrond mentally took her wrist, beginning to drag her out of the darkness.  She pulled free and bounded into the darkness.

~*~

_Wake me up inside_

_Wake me up inside_

_Call my name and save me from the dark_

_*Celebrían!!!_

                  Elrond mentally closed his eyes before beginning in after her.  The darkness seemed to scream about him, laboring every step.  There Elrond found the memories, but only short glimpses.  They visibly haunted Celebrían.  Elrond began to push the darkness away, Vilya glowing brightly on his finger.

~*~

                  Celeborn entered and sat nearby.  He could not sleep.  His every breath was bent upon saving his daughter.  Celeborn glanced at the couple upon the bed.  The moonlit glow left a blue tint on Celebrían's skin.  Celeborn's brow furrowed.

_*Why is Elrond's skin not tinted…_

Celeborn rose quickly.

_*She's not breathing._

Elrond seemed to have realized the same thing.  The Elf-lord pried himself from his wife's mind.  The two Elves began to move frantically.  Elrond laid the hand bearing Vilya over Celebrían's throat.  Celeborn sighed in relief as Celebrían's skin began to return to its pale peach color.  Elrond's mouth fell open as the blue returned with a vengeance to her skin.  Elrond looked at Vilya for a moment.

                  " It is not working."

~*~

_Bid my blood to run_

_Before I come undone_

_Save me from the nothing I've become_

                  Celebrían could feel it all slipping away.  She had held on for so long.  It was like relief flowing over her.  The blood ceased to flow; air refused to inflate her lungs.  She began to let herself fall prey to it.

_*I will sacrifice my life so that you may live, Celebrían._

Celebrían tried to push away his presence, praying he would let her fly away.  A warm and oppressing hand fell on her heart.

                  " _Lutu hónllo** (Flow from the heart-Quenya)**_."

Slowly her heart began to beat again, yet no air came.

~*~

_Now that I know what I'm without_

_You just can't leave me_

                  Elrond could feel her slipping away as he worked frantically.  Galadriel had joined them; both ring bearers wielding their rings of power.  Yet the two rings did not help them.  Elrond shook his head, willing away surrender.

_*By the Valar, I will not lose her as I did Elros._

~*~

_Breathe into me and make me real_

_Bring me to life_

                  Elrond finally leaned over his beloved wife.  One hand opened her limp mouth as the other hand firmly closed her nostril passage.  Elrond laid his lips over hers and breathed his life into her.

~*~

                  Galadriel could see what Elrond was doing.  She glanced at her husband, and then her 3 grandchildren.  

_*They cannot watch their father give up his life to save Celebrían._

Galadriel stood from the bed.  

                  " I need you four to leave."

Celeborn straightened with a stubborn look.  Galadriel touched his shoulder.

_*Elrond is breathing his life into her.  You know that it can be done.  The children need not to see him die._

Celeborn nodded.  He placed a hand on Elladan's shoulder and then Elrohir's.

                  " Come on."  He motioned to Arwen.  

Arwen looked undecided until her grandmother sent her a stern gaze.  Arwen dragged her feet after her grandfather.  Galadriel closed the doors with an ominous thud.  

                  " Why did she kick us out?"  Arwen demanded.

Celeborn gave a small shrug.

                  " Sometimes what must be done must be done in private."

                  " What are you saying?"  Elrohir voiced for both he and Elladan.

Celeborn shrugged again.

                  " I just hope that you three loved your father.  He is a brave man."

~*~

                  Celebrían felt life flowing through her.  She resisted, trying not to take it.  She recognized Elrond's spirit just as she knew her own.  

_*Take it._

Celebrían could feel his spirit's strength intensifying her own.  With a loud moan, her eyes flew open and she was returned to the world of the living.

~*~

_Frozen inside without your touch_

_Without your love_

_Only you are the life among the dead_

                  Galadriel moved to her daughter's side, gently brushing the hair away.

                  " My strong child, you have held on for so long."

Celebrían just stared up emotionlessly.

                  " Why did you make me stay?"

Galadriel dropped her head.

                  " It is hard to lose someone as precious as you."

Celebrían's eyes fell to her motionless husband.

                  " Is he dead?"

Galadriel shook her head.

                  " Barely alive he is."

Celebrían's eyes began to grow heavy.

                  " My children, may I see my children?"

~*~

                  Four people were on their feet when Galadriel came to the door.  Tears ran down Galadriel's face.

                  " Your mother wishes to see you."

Three children ran by.  Celeborn took his wife into his arms.  Galadriel dissolved into tears.

                  " She will not survive the night."

~*~

                  Celebrían took her children's hands, smiling slightly at them.  

                  " Be good for your father."

                  " Nana," Arwen began.

Celebrían lifted a hand weakly to touch her daughter's face.

                  " Follow your heart, Nightingale."

Elladan rose and strode out of the room.  Elrohir watched his brother go.  Celebrían gave a small sigh.

                  " Watch your brother, Elrohir?"

Elrohir nodded.

                  " With my life, Nana."

                  Celebrían's eyes turned up and she managed a small smile.

                  " Ada," she breathed.

Celeborn gave her a gentle hug.  He ran a hand over her head.

                  " Be at peace, Celebrían."

Celebrían's eyes filled with tears.

                  " I shall miss thee, Ada."

                  " Parting shall be short, daughter."

Celebrían lifted a hand to her mother.

                  " You will watch Elrond for me?"

Two nods came.  Celebrían closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.  Galadriel wiped her tears.

                  " She sleeps."

~*~

_All this sight_

_I can't believe I couldn't see_

                  Elrond awoke beside his wife.  She slept again, but he did not feel anything from her.  He rose, going to his books.  He opened one and settled back on the bed.

_*One must have the cure in it._

~*~

_Kept in the dark_

_But you were there in front of me_

                  Celebrían could feel her husband's presence nearby.  Her eyes refused to work with her brain, but she was relieved that he was alive.  He was flipping pages of a book.  She relaxed against the sheets, feeling the warm sun against her face.  He was trying to find a cure.

_*There is no cure for the spiritless._

~*~

_I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems_

_I've got to open my eyes to everything_

                  Celebrían forced her eyes open.  She found her husband bent over a paper, scribbling furiously.  Every few minutes he would glance up at her.  His hand faltered as he gazed at her.

                  " Bree?" he whispered.

                  " What are you doing?"

Elrond looked at the paper.

                  " Finding the cure."

Celebrían shook her head.

                  " And how?"

Elrond looked at the book.

                  " Galadriel gave me some of Melian's old writings."

                  " You never give up do you?"

Elrond put aside the papers, coming to her side.

                  " You mean more to me than anything, Bree."

Celebrían touched a lock of his hair.

                  " I know, but what if you cannot heal me?"

Elrond shook his head, pulling her close.

                  " That is not a possibility."

~*~

_Without a thought_

_Without a voice_

_Without a soul_

_Don't let me die here_

_There must be something more_

_Bring me to life_

                  Celebrían slowly walked down Imladris' halls.  She had found Elrond strangely gone when she woke, so she had dressed.  

                  " Celebrían?"

She turned to see both Glorfindel and Erestor staring.

                  " Aye?"

The two Elves came to her side.

                  " Why are you out of bed?  Elrond will be furious-" Erestor began.

Celebrían held up a hand.

                  " You forget who you speak to.  I am the Lady of Imladris."

The two Elves just nodded and let her continue.

                  Celebrían entered his study with a firm resolve.

_*I am going over the Sea._

Elrond did not hear her; he was so engrossed in his writing.  She came and gently closed the book.  Elrond looked up worriedly.

                  " Celebrían-" he began.

                  " Let me go, Herven.  All the arrangements are made."

Elrond's heart fell as he realized what arrangements she had made.

_*The Sea?  She wishes to leave Arda?_

Elrond shook his head.

                  " Please let me try to find-"

She shushed him, kneeling by his side.

                  " I feel the call, Herven.  I shall find peace there.  Please?"

Elrond looked down at his hands, trying to bite back tears.

_*Failure…_

He had failed this time with his own wife.  He gave a long sigh.

                  " When do you leave?"

Celebrían looked up at him, touching his face.

                  " In the morn."

~*~

_Bring me to life_

_I've been living a lie_

_There's nothing inside_

_Bring me to life_

                  Elrond sat, staring mournfully at his desk.  He heard her steps and turned his head away slightly.  She stood silently, waiting for him to acknowledge her presence.  Elrond finally looked up.  Celebrían was dressed for the journey ahead.  Elrond sighed.

                  " Why do you refuse to let me come with you?"

Celebrían pulled on her riding gloves.

                  " Because I know you still have a part to play in this."  Celebrían came to his side.  " Before this happened, I had a vision.  I know what would happen if I did not leave and you did not stay."

Elrond took her hand.  He kissed it gently.  Celebrían touched his cheek.

                  " Elrond?"

He looked up at her.

                  " Hmm?"

She looked into his eyes.

                  " Remember me as I was."

Elrond's eyes glazed with tears as she continued.

                  " Forget how I am now.  For this is not me."

Elrond allowed her to lead the way out.  

                  The couple approached the riding party.  Elrond helped his wife mount and then, tore himself from her grasp.  He took a step back, his heart falling into the depths of despair.  Celebrían turned her horse away from Imladris.  Elrond turned back inside the haven.  Celebrían looked back to see his retreating form.

_*Namarië, Heru.  Know that we shall meet again._

Elrond escaped to his desk, opening a book and pushing away his grief.  He looked out the window as a snow began to fall.  From that day on, he detested the winter for it stole his wife from him to the Sea.

_Wake me up inside_

_Wake me up inside_

_Call my name and save me from the dark_

_Bid my blood to run_

_Before I come undone_

_Save me from the nothing I've become_

_Bring me to life_

_Bring me to life_

_    Evanescence_


End file.
